


Nya Nya Shakira

by minaviolet



Series: SNOP Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Divorce, FUCK, Finding Dory spoilers, Light Vore, Marriage, Multi, Next Generation, OT3, OTP Feels, Other, Sibling Incest, and also bless whoever made handia, crazyness, credits to sugoi quest, this one is actually worse, we did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of Karkat and Sakura's child, Nya Nya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nya Nya Shakira

**Author's Note:**

> A fic a day keeps the haters away.

To whoever is reading: LEAVE SAVE URSELF. Mistakes have been made here, walk away, p l e a s e

(Please do not read this, if you wish to keep your sanity.)

Backspace nothing ok this is gonna be authentic as shit i see you BACKSPACING DO NOT

helo it me also here: human bean

rRs here too

Sup- this is a mess please save our souls (~hello fuckers im back~)

Karkat andsakuea had lovechild her name was , (what name can u even give them?)[quick choose the most anime name ever]

nya nya shakira face thats the kids name

This will be our legacy. When this world ends and aliens find our decaying civilisation, millions of years in the future, this is what they will remember us by. S**tty Karkuea fanfiction

nya nya shakira face

Okay so like anyway ignorig these normies nya nya is rlly hot and has hot pink bloof (how do they gets pink blood that is shit) (Dude, she doesn’t have blood - don’t be ridiculous! She has _bloof_.)

( because magic fucc you) and horms shaped uh croissants fusesd with sometugn to make vaugely dick shaped hearts((what the fuck is hapening)) she doesn't even has a lusus now does she) his lusus is his fairy godparent you nut

[nah she (sakura) had that kitty thing] (oh yeah anime kitty thing, can we kill it)[yes]

Sakura’s child, Nya Nya Shakira Face, was truly one of a kind.

He was ugly as fuck (You don’t say that (I say what I want f8 me) about a child! It’s not their fault they look like a potato.), only good thing he had was his horns, which looked like dick hearts.

Nya nya shakira face was born without a lusus, because sadly his mothers weeaboo cat died because it realized how unrealistic its existence was.

nya nya hated his life, he had been named after some shitty anime and he was not even a girl. his mother was obsessed with anime and acted like a weeb all te time (poor nya nya).his dad was horrendously out of character and so nya nya often sook solace in the internet, where he kept a filter on his computer so the word anime was replaced with “dat boi”.

unlike his mother, nya nya was a meme loving fuck, with actually good grammar. he abhorred makeup and the nonexistent japan.

he was a dissapointment in every way to his parents. He only answered in memes, and hated waifus with a passion. His mother had tried to make him a weaboo too but this always failed, they would strife but nya nya absconded because idk he was a weak kid- troll, whatever.

Dave was in love with karkat and karkat cheated on sakura but she was magical and discover she was Gay

i mean laesbian anyway to so she started dating my favorite troll HANDIA (god why LET HANDIA ALONE)(no i do what i awant beeyatch)

Karkat and Sakura split apart their marroh noige and happily pursued their true loves. karkat magically transformed to be an actually interesting person. he and dave married eachother and had a long and happy life, while Sakura and Handia became anime lesbeans and became more and more ooc.

Nya Nya was heartbroken. Even shitty, OOC parents are better than being abandonded. Hs had been shunted to the side as his parents pursued happiness. All he had was dat boi.

Dave and karkar adopyted i mean fiuck that mpreg,??? had a baby named davkar and he was in love with nyanya davkar loves nyanya

Also there was this beaufuli girl her bnames was kagome and she was daveid strider’s twin. Kagome’s mother was Rose Lalonde, who was also daves sister. What the fuck are you turning this into incest now kagome had a boyfried heis name is iNYAsbha, who was a dirty furry and had dog ears he wore everyday, and kagome was chill with it since she likes to yiff as well.Rose never approved this, and she kinkshamed iNYAsbha evry time she could because why not. it makes no sense duh

(Oh my god )

(What the fuck is going on in this fic now jfc) (did you think this was gonna be a good fic)

(I dont know)

(I am enjoying this)

(This is now a Inuyasha fic, isn’t it)

Is nyanya kanaya but with nya instead, i dont know im just a child help me im cryigng),( Kanaya is Nya nya confirmed) nyanya is DATING DAVEKAT LOVECHILD DAVKAR WAIT THATS MORE INCEST THEIR HALF SIBLINGS FUCK) (idec anymore fuck it  so much incest make IT A OT3)

[Egburt is a furry]

Tag it as davekat and watch the ao3 davekat feed post it again

Omfg, let nya nya date rose YES DO IT, fuck everything)>>>>>>?????????? This is a trainwreck

(Egburt is a furry)

( Rosenya is my otp, who are you people and what are you doing to this pooor google doc it doesnt deserve this)

(Google docs loves it.)

(kinky)

(parenthesis everywhere)

( just tryin to keep it clear huh)

(yeah)

(ok good idea)

(_ i am a simple human bean There is no actual fic only pain and misery PAIN MISERY DEATH and sufferigng)

 

Okay forgetting everything previously written, Nya Nya is actually dating Rose, who is Dave’s mom?? Sister?? Both. And they are very gay and in lesbians (nya nya is a boi you fuck)(not anymore, buddy)

 

with each other, so like, Rose is secretly a meme loving fuck so they bonded over that, also nya nya is now hot to make this shit work, so that activated the gaydar rose has. (Idfk how to continue this) roxy is a beautiful human bean and she deserves happiness fuck fucking fuck why do i keep typing bean i know im the human bean but i always mean to type being fuck

In lesbeans………….

(Alright so Roxy is dating no one, tf do we do about that)

(Make her date someone then)

(make her date calliope thats a cute ship)

(It is make it happen)

(~make it gay~)

(ooh yes)

 

Roxy is a human who is dating Calliope (is she a troll in this or a cherub, someone take the wheel from me)

(she is green troll)

Calliope is a lovely green(trolls are grey though) (not anymore)(well fuck, I stand corrected) (~pretend she was a cherub and got species surgery to be a green troll cause thats a thing that exists let her be happy~)troll lady, with lime blood. the thing about limebloods and evil redbloods is that they are green. Calliope is a cosplay weeb but at least she knows how to rein herself in around polite company. Roxy is also a weeb but she left her weeb phase behind many years ago so she isnt batshit steaming shithive maggots.

Roxy is a human for some odd reason

(shes the rejected main character of hiveswap) and has to stay in the house at all times to avoid being seen by Her Imperious Condensation, the gaseous ruler of Weebternia. She is very lonely.

(~have you guys seen finding dory? Shits fucked man i lost it at “its your destiny ,destiny”~) (yeah that was a good movie)

(Do we even include other characters in this mess, haven’t seen F Dory yet)(~do it its good trust me~)(I will try to see it this week)(~nice~)(~r we even still writing this or~)

(idk my dude)

(Im seeing finding dory today actually)(~thats fciign gr8 man go see the movie and cry about fish~)

 

(what even is the plot of this)

(death)

Suddenly ecvery character that was in this train wreck became overwhelmed with emotion and died the end

(no they haven’t shut up)

**PACK UP EVERYONE WERE DONE HERE**

Everyone woke up and this was all a nightmare. The fucking End. But was (~fuck u~)it…?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPT(~is there even gonna be a next chapter~)ER.

  


AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Holy actual f**k, what happened whilst I was gone?

DEATH DVHSHBHDHBDBHmndklj

 

I leave you kids for five minutes and everything blows up in my face.(~blow a nut~)

Seriously, folks. Y’all need to see a doctor.(~i wholeheartedly agree~)

(This was a masterpiece) (~was my ass were still going~) help im gongn  to die

 

Why? Why do you do this to me?

(~as roxy gazed longingly out the window, calliope, the only redeemable character, stepped up to her and whispered into her ear

 

“W e e s n a w” and her character ended up being also a meme loving troll. But Roxy gave no fucks, bless her soul. And everyday, Calliope showed Roxy new memes, even old ones like the troll face. Roxy endured it, cringing in the inside.

 

Love made people blind, run.(~real reason terezi went blind she was gay for vaska~)

 

The end shitfucks~)(~ how calliope lost her redeemability~)(~my fucking good bit got turned into memes~)(~is nothing sacred~)

 

(Are we going to keep going? If you’re still reading this, you should have stopped about twelve minutes ago.)

(Please stop. It’s okay. You can go home now.)

(~ i agree with anonymous bat you should have turned back at “nya nya”~)

(I am not anonymous! You should be able to see who I am from my typing style.)

(~dude i have the brain capacity of a hedgehog who thr fuck r u~)

(Y O U R Weesnaw O R S T N I G H T M A R E)

( ;) )

(We are not free of sin)

 

Go home, folks. It’s all over - you are free from this mess. Go and live your life the way you truly intended.

As DaveKat trash.

 

As Dave smooched the shit outta karkat he thought to himself” _what a wonderful world,”_ (~ i try to end on a happy note and you do this to me~)(what else did you expect)then he saw Handia behind them. It was a nightmare. AND HANDIA ATE THEIR HANDS.(~is this what youve all demoted handia to, a hand obsessed vore monster?~)(I made my mistakes)

 

The True End. Go home everyone. Please, please, _please_ go home.

(LET IT D I E)

 

NO(~ WER STAYIN MAN GOTT

DUDES THIS SHIT IS ETERNAL wWE GOTTA STAYA GET A GOOD SCENE IN~)

 

Well since this is still a thing, now we move onto or new character, Caliborn.

OH YUP NO THANK YOU I THINK I’M GOOD FOR THAT TA VERY MUCH (ALRIGHT)(~ as long as hes gay im good~)

*jumps out of the nearest window*

So Caliborn fell into a pit because he is a fucking idiot and died. He is dead, for being an idiot. No one went to his funeral because he had no friends, since he was a little shit. Dirk cried a little, because he couldn’t see it, and Vriska laughed too hard she died.But not really, she is too lucky she is still alive and kicking people down pits. (~ and dirk came over to the pit and said “good fucking riddence”~)

 

That is all folks, good job.

So, yall done? K. it’s posting time brosises.

We aren’t posting it though? Or are we) no we are not done here

**Author's Note:**

> Our badfics bring all the haters to the yard.


End file.
